Gloomy Sunday
by Vespertine1
Summary: This is a Songfic to the old "Suicide Anthem", Gloomy Sunday, by Bjork. (and many other artists) R&R! Rated PG-13 for the story, well, being about suicide.
1. Gloomy Sunday

Gloomy Sunday Aha, here is another attempt at JtHM fanfiction. ^_^ It's to the song Gloomy Sunday by Bjork. This song has been done by many people, but Bjork's is my favorite, for I am a large fan of Bjork. She, Jhonen Vasquez, Tim Burton, and Joel Hodgson own me. I **DID NOT** write the lyrics, and I CERTAINLY don't own any of the characters, they belong to the almighty man who is Jhonen Vasquez. The lyrics are in Italics. I hope you enjoy this!   


~~~~~~~~~~

  


_Sunday is gloomy The hours are slumberless _

Dearest the shadows I live with are numberless 

  
"Another day...another day...wasted..." said a low, dreary voice. The voice belonged to Johnny C., otherwise known as Nny. Johnny sat, bored, looking out of his window. It was a very gloomy day, and the rain was pouring down. It was that Sunday after that night... the night in which he wrecked the only chance he had of being happy. "Why did I do it," said Nny, "what could have made me act so terrible..." His voice was trembling, and he actually had a tear running down his face. "What made me think someone could ever love me, anyway?"  


_Little white flowers Will never awaken you _

Not where the dark coach Of sorrow has taken you 

  
"I have to end this pain," said Nny, "I have to end this pain once and for all... I want to make this suffering _end_..." He thought of everything he had ever done. He thought of all of the lives who were gone, all by his hands. He thought of what he did to Devi. He thought so hard and furiously, he felt as thought his head could explode. He cried to himself. "I want to be a better person... Why am I so fucked?" He wanted so many things, but out of all of those things, no longing could compare to the longing he felt for Devi.  


_Angels have no thought Of ever returning you _

Would they be angry If I thought of joining you? 

Gloomy Sunday 

  
"Yesss... I must end this suffering," Nny hissed. He groped around the room, looking for a weapon of some sort. He finally found a pistol. Nny cringed in disgust, observing the tiny instrument. "The dislike I feel for you is immense," he whispered, "But after everything I've done... I certainly do not feel I deserve to die in an honorable manner..." Johnny sat and pondered to himself some more. Then, he heard a familiar voice. "Johnny... Johnny..." The voice whispered, "Johnny, why would you do this to yourself?" The voice was that of Nailbunny's. "Johnny... You've done some terrible, terrible things, this I cannot deny. But...I think you owe it to yourself to give yourself one more chance." Johnny stared at Nailbunny. "Nailbunny, there is no way I could ever forgive myself for what I did to her... I don't deserve a second chance." Nailbunny stared down upon Johnny. "I cannot make your decisions for you, but I am very sure you will regret what you want to do..."  


_Gloomy is Sunday With shadows I spend it all _

My heart and I Have decided to end it all 

  
Johnny observed the pistol. He grabbed a mirror, and looked at himself. He observed himself thouroughly. He clutched the pistol in his skinny fingers, and held it there for ten long minutes. Then he set it on the ground, and held his head in his hands.  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
Well, that is the end of chapter one. Please review this! I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ The next chapter should be coming soon, veeeery soon... 


	2. Dreaming, I was Only Dreaming

Gloomy Sunday Well, it's me, Vespertine (a.k.a. Caroline, 'the Spooky Poptart child) in all of my angsty goodness. I'm really surprised by some of the good feedback I got! ^__^ That makes me happy. Veeery happy, yesh. Well, I'm sorry that it took so long to do, but with school and such... Well, I'm sure you know. I hope you enjoy the story!! Please review after reading, for it would make me so very happy. So very happy indeed. I'll give you a cookie... ^_^  


~~~~~~~~~

  


_Soon there'll be candles and prayers that are said, I know, let them not weep, Let them know that I'm glad to go _

"...Johnny...," whispered Nailbunny, "Please Johnny..." Johnny looked up at Nailbunny. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" shouted an extremely agitated Nny. "Johnny, please listen. You know that on the inside, this isn't what you really want. Look deep inside of yourself..." Johnny glared at the pistol. He thought about what would happen at his funeral, if he even had a funeral. "Would anyone even notice if I'm gone?" asked Johnny to himself, in tears. "Would anyone care enough?" Johnny said beneath his breath. "No. No one would care." He thought about what people traditionally brought to funerals, things like flowers, and boxes of Kleenex. But unlike a regular person, he wouldn't have a room full of people remembering the "good times". There would be no flowers, no vigil, no Rosary said. Probably not even a decent casket, unless you would like to go down in something called "George Washington Slept Here". He went deep into a daydream. He saw himself in a casket, in one of those Earthman rooms, the ones that smell funky. There was only one small basket of flowers, and one tall, skinny figure sitting in the pews, staring at the corpse.  


_Death is no dream, For in death I'm caressing you With the last breath of my soul I'll be blessing you, Gloomy Sunday_

  
It was Devi. She looked beautiful in his dream, in a black dress with fishnet hose and her hair down. Even though her make-up was smeared due to the rainy day and all of the crying she had done, she still looked beautiful. Like an angel. Well, he figured he'd better stare as long as he'd like, for there would be no angels where he was going. "Devi," he said. She couldn't hear him. "Devi, I'm so sorry..." Devi just sat and cried. "Johnny... Why? What was wrong with you... I thought we understood each other. Why Johnny, why???" Johnny wanted to hug her. He wanted to embrace her in his arms, and tell her everything he felt about her, but there would be no use. She couldn't hear him. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose with the free Kleenex provided on the benches, and walked out.   


_Dreaming...I was only dreaming I wake and I find you Asleep in the deep of my heart... Dear_

  
Johnny woke up from his deep sleep. He sat up and looked around. There was no gun. He was only dreaming about the entire ordeal. "Holy shit...that seemed so real!" Exclaimed Johnny. "That was only a dream," he said to himself. "There's something I need to do," said Nny, and he put on his trenchcoat and darted out the door. He stopped at the 24/7, and bought a Cherry Brainfreezy, a black pen, and some paper. Then he stopped at the local florist. "Sir," said Nny, "I would like to order some flowers for someone," he smiled, "special." The man stared at him. "Get outta here, kid. You're making the flowers droop." The man laughed to himself and winked. Johnny turned to see a bundle of dead roses, obviously dead before he arrived. "LISTEN HERE YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Johnny hissed, pulling a knife on the man, "ALL I WANT IS A BUNDLE OF FLOWERS FOR SOMEONE VERY DEAR TO ME!!!" The man was terrified, and trapped behind his counter. "Please mister, don't kill me," he shouted. "Please! I'll do anything!! I was only joking! Oh God, please! I've got a wife and kids, mister!" Johnny put the knifef up. "...Anything?" He said with a grin.  


_Darling I hope that my dream never haunted you My heart was telling you how much I wanted you Gloomy Sunday_

  
Johnny walked out of the florists shop with the most beautiful boquet of blood red roses he could find. He knew they were Devi's favorite. He walked to Devi's house, and set the flowers down, along with a note he wrote that said: Dear Devi, You could never possibly understand how terrible I feel about what happened between us. I love you more than anything in this world. You **ARE** my world. I know that asking for forgiveness is way too much, but please, if you could find it in your heart to love me back, you would make me the happiest man on earth, which is a seemingly impossible task. Love, Nny  
Johnny left Devi's house, and walked away into the sunset.  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
Well, there is the end of my story! Please review. ^^;; 


End file.
